Lone Wanderer's Inferno
by The Observant Reader
Summary: After Project Purity, the Devil of the Wasteland ends up in hell. Except, he never was Evil, now was he? One Shot - No Slash, No Smut, No Own


'Why the fuck did I have to go into the reactor?' Was the last thought of Jamie Creed, the Lone Wanderer, Devil of the Wasteland and Secret Messiah, had as his body finally shut down. Few would mourn his passing, one of the only acts of good he'd done being the destruction of Paradise Falls (after Buying Clover), he'd killed-and killed-and killed, until none would, or could stand against him, throwing himself at Vaults of Super-Mutants and Hordes of Raiders, his body coming back stronger and stronger with every battle. When he'd first left, he'd thought that what was needed was good. He realised, after disarming the Megaton nuke, that he was wrong, however. As the regulators hunted him, he realised. He needed to be something terrifying. Something so evil that none would want to be connected to him, that the good people of the Wasteland would rise up against. He did so.

– – – –

"So ends your story, Jamie Creed, viewed by many as the Devil himself," a voice spoke from the abyss around him. "Tell me, Lone Wanderer, if you could go back, would you change anything?" The voice asked him.

Jamie thought about it, a slow grin appearing on his face as he thought of everything he'd done.

"No...no, I would not. Everything I did had a purpose. Look at the wasteland. I forced the brotherhood of steel to become active, I killed off all of the slavers, destroyed the Vault from which only Super-Mutants left, Destroyed ZAX, or "President John Henry Eden". I brought fear to the hearts of any who would remove choice from others." Jamie's grin widened. "I brought what the world needed, and from this, Order shall appear."

the voice was silent for a while, before speaking, sounding quite awed as it realised Jamie's overall plan had in fact worked. "You did so," it finally said. "The Wasteland unites to ensure one such as you never rises again, the infrastructure returns and in fifteen years, the whole of america is united once again. You intrigue me, Jamie Creed." the voice said. "You hid your true intentions behind the veil of Evil, helping to create a utopia beyond anything you as a Messiah could have done. I misjudged you."

It was at that moment that the area around me lit up, exposing a literal horde of evil, demons, rapists I had killed. They rushed at me, even as my pip-boy flashed, a Fat Man appearing in my hands and I began nuking Hell.

"This is not meant to be," the voice spoke.

"No, it was not. You handed me a true hero, Will." another oily voice spoke, sounding happy.

I listened with half an ear as the Fat Man changed into a Gatling Laser and the energy punched through the never ending horde

"This is wrong, a true hero, one who does not deserve such a fate has been cast into Hell!" the voice, Will, spoke. "I cannot allow this."

"You can't stop it," the Devil said. "As soon as you pushed him through the Gate, he was Mine."

"No!" the voice shouted, Hell shaking. "Within him lies the Truth itself. He will be free. I will make sure of it!"

My mind burst into pain, even as the Devil screamed for more of his warriors.

"Finish him! Now! Before She can give him the gifts!"

"You lived your final days in darkness, and Darkness has granted you it's gift. As the Avatar, you hold a fraction of the Darknesses power." memories of a man, Jackie Estecado, filled my mind. Of how to use the Darkness, to shape it to my imagination. "Despite the evil others saw, you proved yourself a Messiah of humanity!" the voice became louder, as did the minigun in my hands. Soon I'd be down to my assault rifles, and then my melee, and then simple fists. "Angelus herself recognised you for not succumbing to the temptation of evil, for not allowing other's views to taint you!" another thing forced it's way into my mind, this time of a woman, entered my mind, showing me how to contain the darkness, to prevent myself from falling to it's power. "You stand alone against the forces Both Angelus and the Darkness hate! Destroy him for your freedom!"

My guns glowed with power, each round from my minigun alternating between blacker than night and a blinding white, tearing through the corrupted forces of hell, each one falling adding more power to my supply,

"You think you can kill me, Jamie?" the devil laughed, a smoky apparition appearing before me. "I have armies. Every Sin humanity has ever felt, Every Lie humanity has ever spoken, all who were evil end up here. And you! You think you can kill me! Well Bring it on! When I'm done you won't even recognise yourself from the tainted creation you'd become!" the devil roared, growing in size.

I grinned, insane and feral in one. "I don't care how many you've got against me. Who you bring to stop me. I WILL GET OUT!" I shouted. "And if the only way to do that is over your bloody corpse, then so be it!"

– – – – – –


End file.
